


The First Rule About

by starrypawz



Series: The Rook Girls [2]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Crush, F/M, Pre-Relationship, eating the eye candy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 09:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12862053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrypawz/pseuds/starrypawz
Summary: Queenie just wants to visit the fight club because it sounds fun, no other reason





	The First Rule About

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Daraasum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daraasum/gifts).



It was cramped and noisy. And smelt of cigar smoke and cheap booze which only just masked up the stench of sweat and blood and other stuff she didn’t want to think about but could smell. The place was packed in such a way it was not the easiest of places for two ‘slip of a girl’s to move through. Somehow the pair of them had managed to weave and shove through the crowd to get somewhere near the ring regardless.

Jim blinked a couple of times, eyes watering from the cigar smoke, feeling her ears straining at the din around them, “Why we here?”

“I thought it would… be fun?” Queenie offered up not very convincingly with a shrug, or as best a shrug she could do in such a cramped placed.

She snorted, “A fight club? You thought it would be fun to visit _a fight club_?” She tilted her head at her friend. 

Queenie shrugged again, “Something new? Something exciting? C’mon Jim you always say we need to find more fun!”

“You just…” Jim sighed, “You wince about mashing potatoes… and I’m surprised you aint complaining about how you’re gonna get the smell of smoke outta your hair,”

“Look you don’t have to… “ Queenie sighed and set her jaw determinedly, “I can manage-”

“I aint gonna leave you alone in here,” Jim squared her shoulders a gesture that never had as much impact as she hoped it did, “I mean I know and the good Lord knows  as well as Tommy Baker that you got particularly pointy elbows but- “

She noticed Queenie leaning forward as a fighter entered the ring, stripped to the waist and hands bandaged like the other poor bugger that’d just been hauled out looking a bit worse for wear. He took a few steps closer, kinda stocky, dark hair bit of a swagger he seemed kind of-

“Wait is that?“  Jim shook her head and nudged her lightly in the side, “I know  _exactly_  why you wanted to come here…”

Queenie squeaked, and Jim just  _knew_ the redness on her ears and cheeks wasn’t due to the heat and the smoke.


End file.
